Risking Tales
by GRnickimartins
Summary: Crimson falls inlove but is sent a ransom message to stay away from him. What will she do?
1. Intro

***HELLO, HOPE YOU ENJOY, :)***

 _This is fanfiction including Hans's son, Jasper and Merida's daughter, Crimson._

 _The characters Merida and Hans are owned by **DISNEY.**_

 ** _*IN MERIDA'S SCOTTISH CASTLE*_**

 _"Be brave,"_

 _"After all that is our name," Crimson groaned in a sluggish manner._

 _"Exactly, now don't forget your bow and arrow," ignoring her daughter's behaviour, Merida said in a proud posture._

 _"Yes, mum!" Crimson moaned._

 _Kissing her cheeks, Merida nagged," But most of all..."_

 _"Don't forget to follow the tale until your twenty-six, yes mum I know, you've told a thousand times," the petite redhead explained_ as she rolled her eyes.

With tears forming in her eyes, Merida finally kissed her daughter goodbye.

"Goodbye honey,"Mr Brave said in his low voice.

"Goodbye, Crim!" her little brothers squeaked before their sister was ambushed with their hugs and kisses.

With the comforting hug of her husband, Merida whispered to him," just like their uncles,"

" I know," Mr Brave responded and the couple chuckled whilst ordering the guards to take the princess's belongings.

A few moments later*

It was afternoon now and Crimson was at the airport waiting for her flight to Ever After High.

 _Ring ring..._

 **Miss call:** _Hi sweetie, just calling to find out if you're in the air._

This was the tenth call from her mother and it had only been fifteen minutes since she had left the kingdom's village.

'Oh mum, I wish you weren't so worried'

 **Meanwhile**...

"Make sure you win the heart of Apple White," Hans evilly ordered.

" Yes dad," Jasper said with a disturbed look on his face.

It was obvious that Jasper was the thirteenth son of Hans.They both had light emerald eyes. Although Jasper was more appealing to the eye.

Jasper had porcelain skin inherited from his mother.His thick ginger brows complimented his hair, which was shaved on the sides but had a long bang clipped backed.His head was angular in fact, it was a diamond face.He was much more muscular than an average teenage boy.

' _Flight to Ever After High at ward two, a five-minute wait '_

" I have to go, bye dad by Anastasia," he said before kissing Anastasia( **his stepmother** ) and dodging his father.

Not Cinderella's sister*

 _In the plane_

" Ah, you must be Prince Han's thirteenth son, Prince Jasper," A feminine voice said.

" In person," Jasper flirted.

The woman hysterically laughed but returned to her stern expression." Prince Jasper, you are a flirt, now go sit with that redhead."

With a polite grin, Jasper questioned," Um...who are you by the way,"

"Julia Grimm,I don't have a tale.So I play my life as a human, not a _Rebel or Royal._ Oh...and I like changing stories," the young lady smirked as the boy in front of her had shivers down his spine.

Jasper ran to his seat scared of the woman but then stopped at the blinding sight he saw in front of him.

A girl wearing a blue, ragged gown, whilst her curly red hair bounced in it's ponytail.Was she a _rebel or royal?_

"Aren't you going to sit down hot stuff?" The girl roughly said as she invited him to sit down.

 _'Probably a rebel,'_ he thought as he sat down.

"M'names Crimson, daughter of Merida!" The girl said as she held head high.

' _Oh she's a royal,'_ He thought with frustration.

"Don't leave me hanging?" Crimson alerted him.

She had stretched her hand out, waiting for his.

"Sorry, Jasper,son of Hans," Jasper replied with a handshake.

 _"Nice to meat you,"_

"My names Jessie Facilier and didn't you realise that Crimson called you _Hot stuff_ " the girl giggled.

Jasper gazed at Crimson to realise she was now blushing, **hard.**

"It just came out," she muttered," Now SHUT UP

 _Don't worry, I steal your man," Jessie grinned._

Now she was steaming.How dare Jessie. Crimson knew she didn't have a flee longs for ' **HOT STUFF** ' or did she?

There would be time to figure it out.

" Oh come on, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me," Jasper responded.

"You sure you don't like her, remember I have the power to play cards," Jessie deviously shouted.

The two started bickering.

 _Buzz Buzz_

Crimson rose her phone out and read a message,' _Beware Prince Jasper or say farewell to your love life'_

 _ **Oh no.**_


	2. Gen Zopporah

"What's is it," Jasper asked, pointing to the screen on my phone.

" I bet it's your mum Merida, that little lair who said to everyone _she wasn't getting_ _married,"_ Jessie mocked.

With rage, I insulted her by saying," Where's your mother then because last time I checked you were whizzed up by _cards_."

My anger reflected on her as she said," Father doesn't create his family by cards, he...adopted me," she said in shame.

"Um...why is she upset," Hot stuff whispered into my ear.

Oh, how his warm breath caressed me.

"I insulted her," I whimpered with the fakest sorrowed face I could do.

"I guess she deserved it after insulting your mother," He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

Wait a minute, if he didn't hear my insult to Jessie, how did he know she insulted me?

Was he crushing on me?

If so this is the happiest day of my life.

I felt a small smile creep it's way to my face.

"You haven't answered my question," the broad figure said.

There goes the smile.

"Um, it's my mother. She was wondering how close we are to school," I lied.

I felt bad and Jasper realised, so he did this.

He pecked me on the cheek!Then removed his arm away from my back.

 **Oh my gosh.**

Prince Jasper kissed me.

"Hehe," I heard him giggle.

It was then I realised I had wet my pants, just because of a stupid peck on the cheek.I blushed ear to ear.

" Sorry, I need to go," I said as I rushed past him without making eye contact.

( In the girl's bathroom)

Tears started to escape my eyes as ran into a stall.

Why did I feel this way?

It had never occurred yet I was here facing it.

Mini cries became sobs.

" Hello," I heard a squeaky voice call.

" Can someone get me out of this lamp!" the cute voice screamed.

I stepped out to realise there was a little lamp next to one of the sinks.

" Hello?" I said cautiously walking towards the lamp.

" Get me out please,"

" How?" I screamed into the tiny hole allowing the victim to breathe.

"Stop shouting, bitch and rub the lamp!" the voice screamed back.

(After rubbing the lamp a couple times)

The little voice was spat out of the lamp, becoming a hybrid genie.Or a hybrid of a genie and god?She was _blue_ with _wavy brown_ hair up to her knees.She had hypochromia eyes, the colour of _dark_ brown and _baby-violet._ She didn't have legs.

You couldn't say she was a _rebel_ nor a _royal._

"At your command, Zipporah Genie," the elegant being proudly announced as she took a curtsey, "My father is a Genie or Gen for short and my mother is a Goddess."

" Wha...what's that?" I stuttered as I pointed at a Western Screech owl.

"Oh, this is my Short-eared owl," she said.

"No, it isn't, it's clear that it's a Western Screech owl.They are commonly mistaken for short-eared owls," I bloated.

" You know your stuff, don't you?"Zipporah giggled.

"I love owls," I appreciated the fact she understood," but I'm terrified of them," I cried as I took a step back.

"It's fine.I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course I was scared when met Sugar."

"That's what you named it?"

"No this is Cinnamon.I have fifty birds in my family," she alarmed me.

I have to say she was talented.I couldn't even hold an owl.

( Pretend they had a long conversation at the bar, installed in the aeroplane, about each other, gossip and Cinnamon's species and **bye.)**


	3. The tour (PART ONE)

"Hello, I am Apple White and welcome to Ever After High.On the left side, we have Mr Badwolf's classroom.On..."

"What the heck are you doing, Apple?" a raven-haired female asked as she made her roommate gasp.

"Well, Raven I'm volunteering for the role of the tour guide for the new students!"Apple poshly bragged.

"You realise Master Grimm banned you from any volunteering," Raven said before looking at her phone.

"What your problem?" Apple groaned since she wasn't getting any attention.

"Derek hasn't called since me last month," Raven sobbed.

"Maybe that's because you threatened him to death," Apple protested.

"That was a joke!" Raven debated.

"Stuff like that isn't a joke, Missy," Apple stated with her hands on her hips.

"Shut up!"Raven screams as she heads out of the duo's dorm.

" Typical Raven," the platinum blonde sighs.

"Hello, present Royals and Rebels.Today is a very special day as we have new students attending Ever After High.Please feel free to introduce yourself, have a nice day. Signing off, Cupid."

"Great I'm late," Apple hissed as she shut the door behind her and started dancing down the stairs.

"Wow this is amazing," Jasper said as he gazed at the build.

"Yep," Crimson agreed.

"It's alright," the young card magician yawned.

Rolling her sacred eyes, Zipporah floated around every being.

"Ooh, you must be Ginger Witch."

"You must be Ashlyn Ella and your boyfriend, Hunter Huntsman."

"Your Darling Charming, your brothers are so hot."

"You must be Sabine!"

Every Royal or Rebel she past faced her with a disgusted look on their face but that didn't stop her.

"And you must be Zipporah Genie," Apple kindly said while strutting towards the group.

"Yesssssssssssss!" Zipporah drooled as she adored the star of her favourite fairy-tale.

"Hehe, um...Apple," Apple turned towards a random tale boy," I...I checked your princessology test and you got the questions all correct," the nervous boy rambled.

" Thank you, Daniel," the princess said as she kissed his soft cheeks.

The boy turned around and started walking, it was clear he was blushing.Every boy blushed at any reaction Apple gave them.

"Well there goes my appetite," Apple sacarsticly sighed.

Since Apple was an extremely popular princess, the pack began to laugh, to be on her good side. _I don't think she had a bad side._

One even said," Good one, White!"

" Anyway welcome to Ever After High.I'm Apple White, daughter of the fairest of them all, Snow White.Now I am going to read the register before we begin!" the fair lady sweetly announced.

The new students nodded their heads as if they were jamming to _rebel_ music.

"Sabine, daughter of Mulan!"

"Here."

"Jasper Selfish?Son of Hans."

"Here, M'lady."

"Jessie Falcilier, daughter of Dr.Falcilier."

"Here.Do you like my card dress?"

"Yes very, cardy?"Apple whispered.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Zipporah Genie, daughter of the Genie."

"You're wish is my command."

"Lily Pea, daughter of the Pea Princess."

"Here!"

"Asher and Bluebell Frozen, son and daughter of Elsa and Anna!"

"Here."

"Isha Witch, Step-daughter of Rapunzel."

"Being young isn't easy."

"Last but not least, Crimson Brave, daughter of Merida."

"Bows and arrows ready for targets?"Crimson sheeepishly shouted without looking at Jasper.

(After the tour )

 **I will continue this scene in the next chapter. Hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **Bye Greens.**


	4. The tour(PART ONE)

It was lunchtime and the crew were being led to the cafeteria by Apple White's friend, Briar Beauty.

"This is the newly designed cafeteria.It's there one place I can't fall asleep in, especially since Ashlyn created it with Ginger Witch.

The room was still formed with the willow tree but the ragged thorns and other objects that were deadly to the _rebels_ and _royals,_ were demolishedInstead of the usual separation, both ends of the story merged together.

"It's been a long time since we've been like this," Briar squealed as she directed the team to their seats.

"Wow," Crimson gasped.

The thrones were glass empathising the ragged spines of ice.A soft pillow accompanied the chair.Each pillow describing the ruler who sat upon it.

"I have to admit they are comfy."Jessie poshly accepted as her bratty voice echoed in through the arched hallways.

"Briar I know you want your food but let our guests of the day enjoy some rest in their lovely chamber," A skinny but slightly broad brunette male instructed.

He was a lovely looking man, with locks long enough to hide his gorgeous eyes.Even though his sparkling eyes glimmered, his huge round glasses were jailing them.His lips looked kissable.He seemed to be a _royal_ jock but at the same time adopted the frenzy smile plastered on a nerd.You could have mistqken him for...

"Daring Charming!"the group gasped.

With a slight chuckle in his tone, he finally corrected the nee students., " Sometimes I wish I was my brother but unfortunately I'm not."

"Oh, Dexter!" Briar screamed in astonishment before embracing him into a hug.

"Hi Briar."Dexter awkwardly greeted as he shoved his friend to the side.Then signalling the two new male boys to come with him.

"Well nice to meet you, girls, Darling will show you to your dorms," Dexter said before briefly hugging Briar.

The Duo ran along Dexter's sides as they headed through the white doors along the corridor.

"Anyways, " the sleepy head yawned before turning towards the confused girls, " well I have an appointment with Holly if you girls want to come? I'm sure she will give you a free hair treatment." Briar offered.

Some of the girls shook their heads in despair, including Crimson, but the few, who were turning mad at the thought of **Holly O'hair** touching their hair, nodded their head as the bell...well pixies chimed, for the warning bell.


End file.
